


Beta Trolls: The Pact

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Gen, Pacts, Quadrant Problems, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny afternoon at Sburb Academy, the trolls make a pact about Prom Dates. One part of the plan leaves Terezi and Eridan very aware of their own quadrant problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Trolls: The Pact

The sun shone down on Sburb Academy one afternoon. Upon the school field, amidst other groups of students, twelve trolls lay in a circle, enjoying the sun.

These trolls had all know each other since they were grubs: true, they hadn't all always gotten along and to be honest some still didn't but when you have a large group of trolls, all with different blood colours, disagreements were hardly unexpected.  
After a little while, Nepeta Leijon spoke up.

":3 So, does anyone know whether they're going with their matespurrite or meowrail to Prom?"

This was a fair enough question. Because there were so many relationship cross-overs in their group, two people's decisions would affect everyone else's.

"WeLl ObViOuSlY iM gOiNg WiTh My MoSt FaVoUrItE MOtHeRfUcKeR tAvBrO." Gamzee Makara grinned lazily at his matesprite, Tavros Nitram, who was lying next to him.  
"Well duuuuuuuuh that's 8ecause neither of you have anyone else." Vriska Serket retorted.  
"uM, s-sAY THAT TO MY,,uH,,fACE,,,v-vRISKA." Tavros challenged meekly.  
"IF ALL OF YOU NOOKSUCKING GRUBSHIT ASSHOLES DON'T SHUT THE EVER LOVING FUCK UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG." growled Karkat Vantas, who still had his eyes closed.  
"Chiill out, kk. 2hoo2h." teased Sollux Captor.  
"THAT FUCKING GOES FOR YOU TOO, ASSHAT DOUCHELORD..." grumbled Karkat, even as Sollux started scratching his scalp.  
"Eheheh...2ure, kk."

Kanaya Maryam waited for the arguing to subside before saying "If I Might Suggest An Idea That Would Solve The Need To Choose Between Two Very Precious Quadrants Would You All Kindly Pay Attention?"  
That brought everyone's attention to her, not that it was difficult.  
"Take it away, Kanaya." Aradia Megido smiled brightly.  
"I Propose That We Simply Go To Prom With Our Moirails And Meet Our Matesprites There."

There was more silence as everyone considered the idea. Of course, it was so simple, why hadn't anyone else thought of it? Because Kanaya was the best at keeping the peace in the group, that was why.

"D-> Finally, a voice of reason. It sounds a very stable plan to me." said the deep voice of Equius Zahhak.  
":3 Would you say you STRONGLY approve?" giggled Nepeta.  
"D-> Indeed." Equius smiled slightly, opening one eye to look down at his moirail.  
":3 Purrfect! That means you're going with me!" grinned Nepeta.

The other trolls also voiced their agreement with Kanaya's idea.  
"Then We Have A Pact. And Just In Time Too." Kanaya sat up just as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch "Come, Karkat, I Believe We Have Maths Now."  
"IT'S FUCKING CREEPY HOW YOU DO THAT..." muttered Karkat, sitting up as well.  
"Thank You, Sweetie." laughed the Jadeblood.

"Well, see you l8r." Vriska kissed Kanaya's cheek "Come on Peixes, we have English."  
"Shore fin!" grinned Feferi, springing to her feet.  
"Have Fun, Dear." smiled Kanaya, knowing how much her matesprite despised English.

Eventually everyone dispersed: Gamzee, Tavros and Aradia went to chemistry, Sollux went to IT (he may as well have taught the class) and Nepeta went to drama which was on Equius' route to gym so he walked her there. The teacher wouldn't hold anything against the blueblood if he was slightly late to class. He was the best athlete in the school, after all.

This left Terezi Pyrope and Eridan Ampora, who both had a free period now. They both got up and made their separate ways to their respective hangout spots to kill time until next lesson.  
~

Terezi thought about the conversation her friends had had a lunchtime as she walked, feeling her way along the hall with her trusty dragon cane. Her superb sense of smell also assisted her.

She had no problems with the first part of the pact, the moirail arrangement meant she'd be going with Vriska so there would be no shortage of laughs on the way there.

The second half of the pact, though...that bothered Terezi. Mainly because if she didn't somehow muster up the courage to ask her flush crush out, she'd be spending the rest of prom alone. And that was assuming Harley actually said yes if she asked...

She heard someone muttering to themselves up ahead. Then she smelled where she was: dust, books...She'd taken a wrong turn and ended up in the library. She was about to leave when something else caught her nose.

It was a familiar smell, Terezi thought, but too faint to identify. Following her nose in the direction of the smell, she began picking up the scent. Hm, violets, some kind of cologne and way too much hair product. Also, a faint saltiness, like that of the sea could be detected as she got closer. Way too much hair product and a smell of the sea.

"3R1D4N?" Terezi asked aloud.  
"Jegus fuck!" cursed Eridan as he felt his bloodpusher nearly leave his chest. He collected himself, then turned in his chair to see the tealblood smirking.  
"Wway to givve me bloodpusher failure, Tez..." he muttered as Terezi sat down opposite him.  
"H3H3H, SORRY." grinned Terezi, not sounding or looking remotely sorry "BUT WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG 1N H3R3?"  
"It's a free country." Eridan replied defensively, pulling his cape tighter around him.  
"4ND 1 W4NT TO B3 A L3G1SL4C3R4TOR L1K3 MY 4NC3STOR, 1'M ALLOW3D TO 1NV3ST1G4T3." 

Eridan didn't reply, hoping to be quiet long enough that Terezi would get bored and go away. When it seemed like this wasn't going to happen, he decided to try another tactic.

"Can...Can I trust you with a secret?" he asked reluctantly.  
"WH4T DO YOU M34N?" frowned Terezi.  
"Like, can I tell you somefin and be confident that you wwon't go blabbin to evveryone else?"  
"...SUR3." she replied quietly.  
"Wwell, you see...it's about this pact." The seadweller began.

Terezi nearly had bloodpusher failure of her own. So Eridan had a problem with the pact too? What was it? Wait, he had Feferi for a moirail so no problem there. But...

He didn't have a matesprite.

"WHO 4R3 YOU FLUSH3D FOR?" she blurted before she could stop herself.  
"Wwho are /you/ flushed for?" the seadweller returned the question. Terezi could smell the blush blooming on his face.  
"1 4SK3D YOU F1RST."  
"I'll tell you if you tell me."  
"F1N3."  
"Fine."

Both of them were quiet before Terezi had to coax Eridan into talking again.

"SO WHO 1S 1T?" she asked gently.  
Eridan mumbled something inaudible.  
"1 D1DN'T C4TCH TH4T."  
"...Rose Lalonde." Eridan repeated, slightly louder. The smell of violet blush on his face was overpowering.  
"OH. MY. GOG! NO W4Y!" Terezi yelled, Eridan clamping his ring-encrusted hand over her mouth.  
"Keep your fuckin vvoice dowwn." snarled Eridan, his pupils constricting and his fins and gills flaring.  
Terezi licked his hand in retaliation, watching Eridan recoil.  
"4WW, YOU T4STE OF P4RM4 VIOL3TS, GOLD AND 3MB4R4SSM3NT." she teased.  
"Shut up..." muttered Eridan, looking less fierce as he wiped his hand on his cape.  
"1 DON'T G3T WHY THOUGH, SH3'S 3X4CTLY YOUR TYP3." mused the tealblood.

Eridan blinked at her, his jaw dropped in surprise. Had she really just said that?

"You...think so?" he asked nervously.  
"W3LL, Y34H. YOU'R3 BOTH SM4RT, ENJOY CL4SS1C L1T3R4TUR3, PL4Y STR1NG 1NSTRUMENTS-"  
"Howw did you knoww about that?"  
"PL34S3, 4MPOR4. 1'M BL1ND NOT STUP1D."  
"S-sorry...please, continue."  
"4ND...YOU BOTH ST4RT OFF 4S 4LOOF OR 4RROG4NT PEOPL3-"  
"Hey!"  
"L3T M3 F1N1SH. BUT...YOU BOTH MAK3 REALLY GOOD FR13NDS WH3N PEOPL3 G3T TO KNOW YOU." Terezi smiled gently.  
"Oh...th-thanks, Tez..." mumbled Eridan.  
"SO WHY H4V3N'T YOU 4SK3D H3R OUT?"  
"I...I don't knoww." Eridan said in dawning realisation.  
"TH3N FOR GOG'S S4K3, DO 1T!" laughed Terezi.  
"...I wwill. I wwill! I'm gonna ask Rose Lalonde out!" Eridan said in determination, balling his hand into a fist.

Terezi smiled at Eridan's newfound confidence. She was glad she had potentially helped him get the girl of his dreams.

"And wwhat about you?" Eridan's question jerked Terezi from her thoughts.  
"WH4T?"  
"Wwho's the lucky person?" asked the seadweller, leaning his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together and balancing his chin on his hands.  
Terezi looked away and bit her lip, blushing "...Jade Harley." she whispered.  
Eridan simply smiled "I thought so. I've seen the wway you look at her."  
"H1LAR1OUS." growled Terezi, narrowing her eyes.

"No, seriously. Hear me out. You may be blind, but wwhenevver Jade is around, all I can see is lovve in your eyes." Eridan murmured, then mused "I'm surprised Kar hasn't said anyfin before noww, actually."  
"1F YOU T3LL H1M OR ANYON3 3LS3..." scowled Terezi.  
"Hey, relax." Eridan raised his hands in mock surrender "You keep my secret, I'll keep yours, Tez."  
"TH4NKS..." she mumbled.  
"Let's make a pact of our owwn. Just you and me." suggested Eridan "Wwe meet up in twwo wweeks time. If wwe ask our flush crushes out and they accept, wwe'll make it a double date. If not, then wwe can be each other's shoulder to cry on. Sound good?"  
"Y34H, SOUNDS GOOD." smiled Terezi, shaking Eridan's offered hand just as the bell went.  
"W3LL, I N33D TO GO TO B1OLOGY." Terezi stood up.  
"Tez?" Eridan grabbed her wrist.  
"Huh?" Terezi looked back.

"Uh...thanks. I needed this convversation." he mumbled, letting go of her wrist.  
"NO PROBL3M. GOOD LUCK W1TH L4LOND3." grinned the tealblood.  
"And you wwith Harley." nodded Eridan.

Eridan watched Terezi go, a small smile on his lips. He hadn't realised how grateful he was to have her as a friend before. He looked at his watch and realised he'd better get a move on: Rose wouldn't be happy if he was late to music.

Terezi left the library in considerably higher spirits than when she'd gone in. She'd meant what she had said about Eridan: an arrogant ass at first, but a good friend once you got to know him. 

Up ahead in the hallway, she saw Jade heading to biology and ran to catch up.


End file.
